


The Northern Princess (Part 2)

by sidhe_faerie



Series: Royals [3]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-23 14:39:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9661739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: Summary:As the northern princesses journeys to Camelot,. Arthur makes plans to leave.-Prompt:249. Blind Date





	

**Author:** sidhe_faerie  
**Title:** The Northern Princess (Part 2)  
**Rating:** PG  
**Pairing/s:** Arthur/Gwen, Merlin/Morgana  
**Character/s:** Tom  
**Summary:** As the northern princesses journeys to Camelot,. Arthur makes plans to leave.  
**Warnings:** AU  
**Word Count:** 995  
**Prompt:** 249\. Blind Date  
**Author's Notes:** Royals #2

**The Northern Princess (Part 2)**

Arthur walked into his room, shedding his armor as he walked across the floor. “We are going on a hunt, Merlin.”

Merlin looked up from making the bed and sighed at the trail of discarded armor in the floor. “When do we leave and for how long?” Merlin started to pick up the armor on the floor then turned to look at Arthur. “We can’t go on a hunt. King Leodegrance from the north is coming and you’re getting married.”

Arthur glared at him. “How do you know that? Father just told me.”

“Jacob, his manservant gossips like an old woman.” Merlin grinned. “Your father and the northern king have been in negotiations for months.”

“If you knew this, why didn’t you tell me?” Arthur picked up his sword from where he had put it on the table.

Merlin shrugged. “It’s the third time that he’s been in negotiations for a wife for you. I didn’t think it would stick this time. It hasn’t so far.”

“Third time?” Arthur plopped down on the freshly made bed. “That’s a blow to my ego.”

“Now do you see why I haven’t told you?” Merlin piled the armor in the table. “After you left poor Princess Elena at the altar, not many kings want their daughters to marry you.”

Arthur raised his head and gave Merlin a scowl.

Morgana burst into Arthur’s room. “I just heard. Don’t you think of leaving on some hunt or patrol or whatever. You are getting married to this woman even if she’s a cow. Do you hear me. Arthur?”

“Why is it so important to you?” Arthur sat up.

“If Uther gets you a good marriage then he will leave me alone to marry who I please.” Morgana glanced at Merlin.

“Oh no!” Arthur wiggled his finger at them both. “That is never going to happen. If father doesn’t kill him, I will.”

“Arthur. Just marry her.” Morgana sighed. “It will be exciting. Just think, you will meet the woman you are going to marry sometime tomorrow. Think of it as a **blind date** of sorts.”

“Oh it will be blind all right.” Arthur shook his head and got up from the bed. “She won’t be seeing me. That’s for sure because I’m going on a hunt.” He looked at Merlin. “Pack for a week. No! Pack for two weeks. I want to make sure they give up and go home. I need to kill something. I am going down to the training field.” Arthur walked out the door with his sword in his hand.

“Uther will send a patrol after the two of you.” Morgana looked at the door. “I can’t believe that he doesn’t want to at least look at her. She may be beautiful.”

“Morgana, in my experience **blind dates** never go well. The knights are always trying to set me up with someone. It gets rather annoying.” Merlin shoved the armor on the table. “I better get packing.”

Morgana let out a sigh. “Why can’t we just be together?”

Merlin looked at the door. “Because you are a royal lady and I am the manservant of the future king. Even if Uther allows us to be married, Arthur will never let us forget that.”

Morgana put her hand over her mouth and ran out of the room in tears.

Merlin wrinkled his nose at the disgust he felt for what he said to her. He didn’t mean to be so blunt but it needed to be said.

Later that evening, Princess Guinevere sat on horseback in the middle of a group of her father’s men. Her father had gone to the front to tell the captain of the knights to find camp for the night.

Guinevere had been formulating a plan since they started the journey. Tonight, while the men were sleeping, was the only time she was going to be able to slip away. She would go far away and never be seen or heard from again.

Her father came back to her side on his horse. “I’m glad that you have come to accept the marriage. I hear he is most handsome and fit.”

“I’m sure he will be.” Guinevere looked down at the reins of her horse. “Even if he is a toad, I will tell him that he is the most handsome man I have ever met.”

Thomas laughed. “I’m sure he will appreciate that. We are going to make camp at the head of the river. From there, Camelot is just a half days journey.”

“Then tomorrow I will be wed to a man that I do not know and left alone in a strange land.” Guinevere sighed.

“Guinevere, it is the fate of all princesses to marry to form alliances. An alliance with Camelot will be a boon for our small kingdom. Camelot has resources that we don’t. You will see the sense in it one day.”

“Have you found a wife for Elyan?” Guinevere asked.

“I haven’t had much luck on that front.” Thomas shook his head. “No one has need of an alliance with our kingdom at the moment. But once they hear of your marriage to the Camelot prince, I am sure that the offers will come in.”

“I see.” Guinevere shifted on the saddle.

“You’re tired. Things will be brighter in the morning.” Thomas smiled and reached over to pat her hand.

Guinevere nodded. “I very tired indeed.”

The king and his party stopped soon after and made camp. Guinevere was left to rest in her tent just after supper. The knights bunked down for the night and were soon asleep.

When the moon was high, Guinevere took the bundle of clothes and food that she had gathered and slipped out into the night. She followed the river for a while then crossed over some rocks to the other side. She had no idea where she was going but she didn’t care as long as it wasn’t Camelot. 


End file.
